chat show HTF VERSION!
by lucky-cinderella
Summary: el titulo lo dice todo, estan todos invitados a participar!
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella: HOLA mi querido publico! Hoy sere su anfitriona en este concurso de preguntas y respuestas a sus personajes preferidos de happy tree friends! *aplausos* antes que nada este estilo de fics ya existian desde antes lei mi primero de naruto hace tiempo y ahora vi hace poco uno de htf pero en ingles asi q decidi hacer uno en español! Si lo se soy genial… now…

Splendid: Y YO SERE….*en voz baja a cinderella* ¿Qué era yo? ._.

Cinderella: *facepalm* idiota… TU ERES MI GRAN Y MEGA HEROICO AYUDANTE…dirigiras conmigo y eso

Splendid: wohoooooooooo…*lee las hojas que el pasa cinderella* bueno las reglas son simples….ustedes, los fans podran hacer preguntas a todos sus personajes preferidos de esta serie, dejandolas como reviews :D y seran contestadas por sus personajes

Cinderella y splendid: y AQUÍ VIENEN ENTRANDO! Nuestros protagonistas…version humana claro ;D* los reflectores apuntan a una gran puerta*

Cidnerella: el primero es un maniatico bien conocido y amado por todas:…FLIPPY!

*se oyen muchisimos aplausos tiran rosas, silban y festejan las fangirls, flippy entra saludando sonrojado, se detiene ante la tribuna y levanta una mano, las chcias se matan entre llas para estrechar la mano xD*

Splendid:*celoso* ya ya fue suficiente…

Cinderella: *risas* splendid se profesional

Splendid: ¬3¬

Cinderella: y claro como olvidarse de su "adorable" doble faceta: FLipqY!

*flippy voltea desconcertado, se oyen murmullos ansiosos de las chicas quienes miran atentas* oh claro *le da un codazo a splendid*

Splendid: pero que te pas…¡ah cierto! *grita* CUIDADO FLIPPY ES UNA BOMBA!

Flippy: what? Argg…*se toma la cabeza con las dos manos y comienza a temblar de fondo la cancion thanks for the memories de fall out boys xD*, las fangirls comienzan a gritar como locas*

Fangirls: FLIpqY! FLIpqY! FLIpqY! FLIpqY! *flippy se reincorpora con ojos amarillos fosforecentes y colmillos levanta las dos manos y les lanza una mirada de locura q tanto aman (incluida yo)

Fangirls y cinderella:GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TE AMAMOSSS :DD

Splendid: eh? Y donde quedo lo de ser profesional *enojado*

Cinderella: ay es flippy, el personaje mas querido de happy tree friends *resopla*¬3¬ aguafiestas

Splendid: pero no es justooooo T_T yo soy el bueno

Cinderella: tu matas mas gente que el intentando salvarla -_-U

Splendid: weeeeeeeeeeee *Se va a un rincón deprimido*

Cidnerella: hum? Maricon…*volviendo a la audiencia* flippy toma asiento!

Flippy *volviendo en si* eh? Eh? Oh esta bien *sonrie dulcemente, todas se derriten de ternura*

Splendid: *con voz de ultratumba*… ahora…otro personaje muy querido…q no soy yo…

Cinderella: dejame a mi nomas ¬¬ es mi personaje femenino preferido yo la presento…HE AQUÍ LA MAS LINDA DULCE Y TIERNA NIÑA EN HAPPY TREE TOWN, TIMIDA Y HERMOSA…(asustada de los pollitos) FLAKYYY

*todos aplauden, la puerta se abre de golpe asustando a flaky, quien da un respingo y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho con lagrimillas en los ojos, tras recuperarse saluda a todos con una mano timidamente temblando*

Cinderella: vamos no seas timida! *la arrastra al centro de la pista ante las tribunas, ella pega un suave grito y se resiste para luego esconderse tras la presentadora*

Tribunas flippy cinderella y splendid: AWWWWW

Cinderella: Como te sientes de estar aquí?

Flaky: *se sobresalta nerviosamente* : yo..ehm… uh…muy feliz…*flippy la saluda con la mano y ella se sonroja*

Cinderella: aww eres muy tierna ,losabias eres uno de los personajes de HTF mas consentidos aquí en fanfiction…has sido princesa, estudiante, maid (mucama) como te sientes?

Flaky: *jugando con sus dedos y la mirada agachada con una sonrisa* e…ee…yo.. y-yo

e-es-estoy m-muy agra-agradecida

cinderella: kyaaaaa! Eres tan dulce…T-T…ve a sentarte antes que te violen…

flaky: QUE?'*aterrada*

cinderella: es es SOLO UNA FORMA DE DECIR jeje…

flipqy: se…solo eso…*risa malvada*

flaky: *va a tomar asiento*

splendid: *recuperado de su momento emo* y ahora…otro personaje que no soy yo…tambien bastante querido…otro psicopata…adicto a la azucar y bla bla bla *de mal humor*

cinderella: *sarcastica* ay sos re buena onda…cofcofenvidiosocof cof

splendid: *mirando la hoja* te oi!...bueno bueno…nutty entra de una vez!

*se abre la puerta y entra nutty, corriendo, se sube a las paredes salta y rie como maniatico hiperactivo*

Cidnerella: oh parece que esta muy emociona…CUIDADO *se agachan con splendid para evitar el reflector que hizo caer nutty, se salvan por un pelo* uh que cerca…

Splendid:CERKA? ESA COSA CASI NOS MATA

Cidnerella: ustedes estan acostumbrados *riendo despreocupada*

Splendid: no pareces asustad…*repara en la cara de maniatica que tiene cinderella si la miras de cerca* gyaaa

Cidnerella: soy fanatica de happy tree friends *con una sonrisa torcita, el flippy malvado la aplaude* son cosas que no me asombran…por cierto no tenemos seguro…por algo te elegi como compañero…ve y baja a nutty

Splendid:pero yo…

Cinderella: quien vuela aquí?

Splendid: yo…

Cidnerella: no te oiii *canturreando*

Splendid* como niño ofendido* DIJE QUE YO…* comienza a volar y toma a nutty que estaba columpiandose entre los reflectores, las fangirls aplaudne entusiasmada spor el gran rescate el chico se revuelve entre sus brazos violentamente splendid lo baja recibiendo patadas mordidas, etc*

Cinderella: oh nutty que alegria conocerte

Nutty: ducles dulces dulces!*sacudiendose entre los brazos de splendid, este los sostiene con fuerza, le voltea las hojas y el micrófono con sus movimientos*

Yaoi fangirls: GYAAAAAAAAAAA NUTTYXSPLENDID

Splendid: EH? *lo suelta y cae de cabeza*

Cinderella: auch…*saca un caramelito del bolsillo y lo arroja sobre un asiento nutty corre desesperado tras el y lo devora, flaky a su lado casi muere de miedo flippy lo nota y le da algunas palmadas en la cabeza sonriendo las fans gritan algunas enojadas otras emocionadas*

Splendid:*juntando las cosas que nutty le hizo tirar* hmp…bien ahora, dos gemelos muy conocidos…shifty y lifty

*se abre la puerta y entran tomados de la mano haciendo una graciosa reverencia*

S y l_ uhmuajjajaja *su tipica risa* las chicas saltan emocionadas

Ellos se acercan al publico y chocan los 5, dan la mano arrojan besos y todo

Una fangirl random: ROBENME TODO BOMBONESSSSSSSSS

Cinderella: vaya…*algo asustada* bueno chicos a sentarse…ey! yo no tenia un reloj en la muñeca?*enojada, lifty se esconde algo en el bolsillo trasero*

Shifty: ni necesitabas el reloj eres tan preciosa con o sin el…*sonrisa seductora le toma una mano y la besa*

Cidnerella: yo etto…*se sonroja violentamente, mientras tanto lifty le roba la billetera**los chicos van a sentarse*

Slplendid: *abanicando a una cinderella ruborizada con los papeles* tres personajes tambien muy queridos, denles la bienvenida A GIGGLES CUDDLE SY THOTTY

*la puerta se abre y entran giggles y cuddles de la mano y totty sonriendo, se oyen aplausos*

Cidnerella.: jeje y como estan chicos? *saludandolos con un beso en la mejilla

Giggles. Muy contenta realmente gracia por esta oportunidad

Cuddles *con los brazos tras la nuca* sera divertido

Toothy: *ya se habia ido a sentar* meh no hay mucho q decir

Splendid: bueno bueno *empujandolos con cuidado hacia las sillas pero igualmente vuelan en el aire* q se hace muy largo el capitulo, se supone que solo seria de presentacion…

Cidnerella: *sonriendo* y ahora una parejita muy conocida…y morbosa…*splendid la mira* un amigo me dijo que era morboso porque no tenia brazos…no es mi culpa esa idea en el cabeza me la metioen la cabeza Julián a mi me gustaba!

Splendid: quien es julian…?*sacude la cabeza* centrémonos

Cinderella: he aquí A PETUNIA LA NIÑA BONITA Y HANDY….

*aplausos, entran, petunia tiene a handy de una de sus vendas ella saluda amablement eocn la mano , el intenta saludar pero sobre la tribuna aparecen signos de interrogación (claro no entienen) el resopla fastidiado*

Cidnerella: y como les va?* petunia va a hablar pero splendid la detiene*

Splendid: si como sea *los manda de una patada a sus asientos* es productor gordo con barba me esta asustando ,me hace señas de que debemos apurarnos porque se viene el corte comercial…

Cinderella: *en voz baja a splendid* es mujer…

Splendid: *blanco de miedo* EH?

Cidnerella: *con burla* y no solo eso, es fangirl tuya

Splendid: waaaaa O_o *la mira temblando y ella le dedica un besito y le guiña un ojo

Cinderella:jeje y ahora…otro personaje amadisimo de htf es un alce algo idiota pero muy necesario…LUMPYY

*se abr ela puerta pero n ósale nadie, splendid y cidnerella se asoman confundidos*

Splendid: a ver lo intentare yo…Y SALE LUMPYY *señalando la puerta

Cidnerella: que raro…

Lumpy: *apareciendo de la tribuna* JOJO ME habia perdido, *assuta a unos cuantos fans ya que tiene un rollo de papel higiénico en una de sus cornamentas y un clavo en la frente, tiene un gran martillo en la mano y lo sacude al hablar la gente se agacha para no ser golpeada, baja torpemente entre las gradas, tropezandose y rodando hasta caer al piso*

Cidnerella *conteniendo la risa al igual que el publico* estas bien?

Lumpy: uh si que golpazo…*splendid lo ayuda a pararse*

Splendid:*arrojandolo a una silla* suficiente

Splendid. Falta presentar a dico bear, cro mamot pop y cub pero como no hay mas tiempo *escalofrio al ver a su fan productora* apareceran mágicamente en sus sillas* los cuatro aparecen mágicamente*

Cidnerella: vaya dime como lo hiciste

Splendid: simple, somos solo caricaturas…

Cidnerella…wooo…bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora nos vemos tras el corte y recuerden, dejen rewievs con preguntas para sus personajes, retos, criticas, y todos lo que sea divertido, si traduces esto con google translator, (como yo para leer ingles) animate y deja algun comentario tu tambien, por ams q se lea raro l oentendere :B nos veremos la proxima vez en "DRAMA TOTAL GIRA MUNDIAL…ERR DIGO "CHAT SHOW HTF" hasta la vista


	2. Chapter 2

Cidnerella: HOLAAAAAA MUNDO*saludando con una mano* etto bueno…tenia miedo de que la idea no gustara mucho *sonrojo* pero al parecer si gusto! Asi que aquí vamos con el capitulo 2!

Splendid: waa q emotivo eso…*con lagrimitas* pero teniamos un trato!

Cidnerella: un tra…AH SI! Ejem ejem *leyendo un papelito* aho…*interrumpida por splendid*

Splendid: ESPERA ESPERA! Todavía no!*con un vestido en la mano sale corriendo hacia atars de camaras*

Cinderella: ¬¬ que tipo raro…*espera unos minutos*

Splendid: liiiistoo *de detrás d ela puerta de presentacion*

Cinderella:*suspiro* y ahoraaa! Un personaje…*dificultad para leer la fea letra de splendid* …un personaje muy heroico y sumamente necesario, el mejor en su clase, …el unico, el hermoso, el inigualable, el querido…SUPERMEGAHEROE SPLENDIIID

*se abre la puerta con humo artificial, luces, lluvia d epapelitos y aparece splendid*

Todos en el estudio: KYAAA *flippy le tapa los ojos a flaky para que no ve ay cierra los suyos, cuddles se esconde tras giggles, cub s epone allorar, cinderella se cubre la cara con vergüenza ajena y dos o tre sperosnas d elas tribunas se desmayan…finalmente un silencio sepulcral y sol ose oye un tipo tosiendo y un bebe llorando…splendid estaba feamente maquillado con lapiz labial corrido y un vestido de noche rojo*

Nutty: SANTA GOMA D EMASCAR DEB DEJAR LA AZUCAR!

Petunia: ahhh y cuando mis ojitos se estaban recuperando del jugo de limon!

Handy: tu te quejas? Yo n otengo manos para taparme con ellas! *cara de asco*

Splendid: *sonriendo con autosuficiencia* se quedaron mudos de impresión

Cidnerella: *sacudiendo la cabeza* bueno…el show debe continuar y…QUE DEMONIOS…*splendid pasa corriendo esquivando una lluvia de cuchillos shurikens granadas y todo tipo de explosivos arrojados por flipqy*

Splendid: SE QUE T MUERES DE ENVIDIA! *siendo perseguido por flipqy*

Flaky: alguien detengalos *con lagrimitas en los ojos asustada*

Lifty: BROMEAS? Esto es muy divertido *viendo como a splendid s ele habian clavado algunos vaaario "objetos punzantes"* LE APUESTO 10 A FLIPPY

Shifty: YO LE APUESTO 15 A SPLENDID!

Cinderella: detenganse! Mi show! Mi show! *los otros dos ni la escuchan, ve a flaky* lo tengo*sonrisa malvada*

MIREN! LAS ESPIANS DEL CABELLO DE FLAKY LE ROMPIERON LA ROPA!

Splendid y flippy : DE vERDAD? *¬* *Voltean a verla, flippy ve que esta muy triste ante lo que ocurre y vuelve en si*

Flippy:oh flaky….que he hecho?

Flaky: N-no importa…*sonrojada* ya paso… *le dedica una hermosa sonrisa*

Flippy: jeje *le toma las manos y se miran tiernamente, por atars aparece la escena de un atardecer con las olas del mar golpeando la costa*

Todos (incluso splendid escondiendose tras cinderella quien toma fotos): AWWWW

Cidnerella: BIEN BIEN AHORA! empezamos con las preguntas d euna vez que la audiencia se aburre y empieza a jugar con cuchillos…*mira a flippy acusadora, el chico sonrie nerviosamente y guarda el arma en el bolsillo* no queremos que aparezca flipqy de nuevo…hasta que sea su hora de contestar

Splendid: aguarda…*con una amno bajo la barbilla pensativo* somos dibujos animados en una historia ficticia….podemos dividir a los 2 flippy por hoy…

Cidnerella.: eso es cierto! Hazlo splendid!

Splendid: uh que difícil*ironico* pido la narración dos segundos…ejem ejem y entonces *voz d enarrador* flippy se divine en sus dos facetas, formandose asi dos perosnas diferentes

Cidnerella: ay eso no puede funcionar…*aparece un segundo flippy con cara de maniaco y ojos dorados brillantes

Flipqy: MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA! ESTO SE SIENTE TAN GENIAL! AJAJAJAJAJJA AHORA SOY LIBRE!

Flaky:glup…* se encoge en la silla, flipqy se acerca una silla a su lado y se sienta acercandose a ella*

Cidnerella: vaya…. Bueno *aplaudiendo* ya que esta todo en orden…

Nutty: OH OHH OHH*levantando la mano* SPLENDID SPLENDID HAZ APARECE RUNA RIO DE DULCES PARA MI!

Cidnerella: *lo mira asesinamente*No mas caprichos* todos en silecio callados y asustados*

Flipqy: eso me asusto hasta a mi, niña, tienes talento

*pulgar en alto*

Cidnerella: gracias ahora…splendid me hace slos honores?

Splendid: *sacudiendose el vestido* bien la primera ne preguntar es "emycherry" y es para…FLIPPY! *el susodicho sonrie*

La pregunta es ¿tienes novia?

Flippy:*ruborizadisimo* EHH NNONONONONONO…*mira de reojo a flaky* estoy solo jeje…*flaky suspira algo aliviada*

Splendid: *murmurando entre dientes* te haces el humilde hijo de p…*volviendo a su tono normal* y ya que no tienes…n ote gustaria estar con flaky?

Cinerella le hace señales a los productores para que pongan una musica melosisima de fondo, los dos se ruborizan violentamente

Flippy: yo…* la mira* yo… yo creo que…la verdad es que…*la mira con una sonrisa nerviosa, embobado*si…flaky…creo que eres…la mujer par ami…

Flaky : *sorprendidisima* ohhh

FLIPQY: *algo celoso* EXCUSE ME? ELLA E S MIII PRESA! *la toma d eun brazo y la atrae a el, ella grita asustada*

Cidnerella: NOO NADIE DETENGA EL FANSERVICE *¬*

Flippy: ella no es ninguna presa!*Enojado, flipqy la levanta en brazos sacandole la lengua a su otro yo y le roba un beso* OYE!

Flaky: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO! *chilla intentando salir de alli* mi primer beso seria de flippy

Flipqy: MUÑECA YO BESO MEJOR!

Flippy: vas a ver!*arrojandose contra el comienza una encarnizada pelea, flaky es rescatad apor splendid y depositada en una silla sana y salva*

Cidnerella: CORTE CORTE!

*después del corte publicitario*

*flipqy y flippy estan ambos con curitas sentados uno a cada lado sosteniendo cada una de las manos de flaky, quien esta sumamente nerviosa, los chicos se evitan la mirada*

Cidnerella: bien…falto leer una parte de la carta de nuestra amada emycherry ^^

Dice asi: flipqy te amo asi de simple!

Flipqy: asi q me ama hm? *sonrisa seductora* emy te dedico este beso *lanza un beso al aire*

Splendid: AGAURDEN AGUARDEN! YO TENGO UNA PREGUNTA PARA EMY

Cinderella: eso se vale?...a ver

Splendid: *jugando con sus dedos deprimido* porque no hubo preguntas para mi…*aura depresiva*

Cidnerella *palmeandole la espalda* aceptalo flippy es mas popular…*sonrisa maligna*

Splendid: y tu das miedo!

Flipqy: jaja esa chica me agrada…OYE TU FLIPPY DEJA DE MIRAR A MII PRESA CON OJOS DE IDIOTA

Flaky: ayuda…TT_TT

Cidnerella: ahora als preguntas d e mi neechan…gracia spor colaborar TT_TT

Splendid: *tomando los papeles de las manos d ela emocionada cidnerella* HAY ALGUNA PARA MI ALGUNA PARA MI? WOHOOOOOOOOOOO GRACIAS HANAKO CHAN TE AMO! ERES GENIAL *salta de emocion*

Cidnerella: *dandole una patadas* eso e smio, me recupere d emi momento emotivo

Las preguntas son la primera e spara flipqy!

**Como haces para hacer aparecer mágicamente un paracaídas en double wahmy?**

Flipqy: se dice double wammy ignorante… y respecto a eso mi querida hanako un militar experimentado siempre va bien equipado para situaciones extremas …*saca un cuchillo de caza de debajo de su manga* ves?

Splendid: OHH OHH HORA SACA UN CONEJO!

Nutty: o dulces, muchos dulces!

Cinderella: bueno bueno, orden…eso es un conejo…O_o (flipqy sostenia un conejo entre sus manos)

Flipqy: ya lo dije siempre vengo preparado

Cidnerella:…splendid pregunta ahora vos

Splendid: **Nutty:**

**primero****que****nada****TE****AMO!****SOS****LA****MAS!**

**ahora****¿como****haces****para****comer****tantos****dulces,****alguna****vez****terminaste****vomitando?****  
><strong>

NUTTY: la mas?...

Splendid: (agudiza la vista leyendo la hoja) n ana seguro se equivoco…lo mas es…creo porque sos chico no?...o una chica bastante fea (lo mira con una ceja levantada, después de esa productora no le sorprendia nada…)

Nutty: (mira debajo de su pantalón)

Splendid y cidnerella: REALMENTE NECESITABAS FIJARTE?

Nutty: (inocentemente y ocn tranquilidad) no…es que se me habia perdido un chicle el otro dia…y estaba aquí! (con emocion mostrandoles el caramelito)

Splendid: COMO FUE QUE LLEGO ESO AHÍ…? Ah olvidalo! Y bien? Te aman (envidia) que dices?

Cidnerella: uhh huelo a celos.

Splendid:¬¬

Nutty: vaya que dulce!...un momento…(cara d emaniatico) DULCE DULCE UHHHHHH QUIERO QUIERO QUIERO!

Cidnerella: no pensaras comerte ami mejor amiga ò_ó

Nutty: claro que no…(cruza los dedos tras la espalda)…lo juro por los umpa lumpa de la fabria de chocolate de willy wonka

Cidnerella: buena esa…y bien, como no vomitas?

Nutty:…

Splendid: tic tac tic tac…(hacienda ruido de relojero).¬¬

Flipqy: splendid sabes que hago con los relojes? LOS ROMPO EN PEDAZOS

Splendid: (pasa saliva nervioso) digo…. Uhhhh uhhhh uhhhhh pipipipipiip…SOY UNA ALARMA DE BOMBA

Flipqy:DEMONIOS SPLENDID AHORA SI TE MATO

Splendid: GYAAAAAAAAAA (se libra una batalla a muerte entre ellos dos)

Cidnerella: y bien nutty (alegre con el micrófono ignorando la pelea)

Nutty: creo que mi cuerpo estaba preparado para esto…*¬* era mi destino!...yo creo que… recibi la bendicion del supremo dios d elos dulces quien me doto con el don de no vomitar….(se produce un silencio general)

Cidnerella: vaya que tierno! (aplausos)

Splendid: (hecho bolsa, con curita sy venda spor todos lados) EY ESO NO ES JUSTO! YO DIGO UNA ESTUPIDEZ Y SOY ESTUPIDO EL DIC EUNA ESTUPIDEZ Y ES UN CHICO TIERNO Y APLAUDIDO

Cidnerella: vamos con la siguiente! Vamos splendid decila vos

Splendid:…(suspira con enojo)

Cidnerella (con voz de burla) quien se enojo? Hay quien s eenojo? Q ternura!

Splendid: ¬¬ **para****Flaky:**

**¿por****que****te****asustan****los****pollitos?****  
><strong>

Flaky: etto…es porque (todos s einclinan un poco hacia ella para escuchar, musica de suspenso flippy y flipqy la miran atentamente, poniendola nerviosa y aterrada) …yoo E SMUCHA PRESION! (rompe a llorar)

Flippy: lo siento lo siento! Ya paso la paso!

Flipqy: tan violable…(comienza a llorar las fuerte)

Flippy: flipqy… (mirada asesina correspondida)

Cidnerella:OHH TRANQUILA PRINCES ATRANQUILA, YA PASO (se acerca a ella y sonrie dulcemente) la verdad es que yo le temo a los pajaros negros…no es tan malo…

Flaky: snif ? snif (la mira timidamente)

Cidnerella: hai…(asiente)

Splendid: nah…de veras de veras? Que llorona!

Cinderella: PIDO LA NARRACION! …A SPLENDID LE CAE REPENTINAMENTE UN BLOQUE DE CEMENTO DE 5 TONELADAS (el suceso ocurre) como te decia…n oe stan malo :)

Flaky…: bueno pero…(le susurra algo a cinerella en el oido flippy y flipqy intentan escuchar pero cinderella los aparte con la smanos

Cidnerella: metiches ¬¬…y en cuanto a vos flaky…ok vamos a hacerlo asi…. BUENO PUBLICO! E INVITADOS Y SPLENDID SI SIGUES VIVO…. Tapense los ojos mientras habla y den la espald ay no hagan trampa!...para que no se sienta presionada

Todos :OK

Flippy: ( a su doble) y como se que no haras nada si me doy vuelta

Flipqy: y como se YO que tu no haras nada

Flippy: PORQUE SOY EL BUENO

Flipqy: Y YO SOY EL SEXY Y QUE?

Cidnerella: vamos cooperen por flaky…

Ambos: ok…(d emala gana, todos se dan vuelt ay tapan los ojos)

Flaky…: es que… me aterran porque…no no me aterran…creo que les tengo fobia…bueno…fobia a tener fobia… bueno terror…ok terror no es que soy paranoi…

Nutty: AH VAMOS!

Flaky : u/U (abrazandose a si misma infla el pecho) ES PORQUE SON TODOS AMARILLOS Y GORDITOS Y HACEN RUIDOS QUE SE ASEMEJAN A GRITOS DE ANGUSTIA Y DESESPERACION Y TE MIRAN CON ESOS PEQUEÑOS OJOS INEXPRESIVOS FIJAMENTE Y NO TIENEN PUPILA Y ESOS PICOS, UNO JAMAS SABE QUE EXPRESION PUEDEN TENER, ES UNA SONRISA MALVADA? O QUIZAS….QUIZA SE BURLAN DE TI! SE VEN TAN INOCENTE SY SE ESCONDEN TRAS DE ESA FACHADA, QUIZA PALEAN ATACAR A LA HUMANIDAD Y NSO MATEN A TODOS PORQUE PORQUE QUIEREN DOMINAR EL MUNDO! ESTAN AHÍ EN MI VENTANA OBSERVANDOME…ESPERAN QUE BAJE LA GUARDIA Y ME ATACARAN! Y YA LO DIJE! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(silencio sepulcral en el estudio)

Cinderella: wow…eso no me lo esperaba

Splendid: (arrastrandose para salir de abajo del bloque) ah no jodas ¡

Cinderella: te juro que slaio solo…debe se run reflejo de mi propia paranoia al escribir…oye no pudiste romper es ebloque con rallos laser o algo asi?

Splendid: (no l ohabia pensado)…oh…te odio (dandose una palmada en la frente)

Flippy:…vaya flaky…no te preocupes….yo te protegere

Flipqy: ese estallido psicotico fue tan guay! CADA VEZ TE AMO MAS MUÑECA

Flaky:eh? (aterrada)

Splendid: bien bien que romantico (sonriendo ) PERO SE CALLAN YA MISMO TODOS EN EL MALDITO ESTUDIO, PORQUE LA SIGUIENTE E SPARA MI TOMEN IDIOTAS EN SUS CARAS!

Cinderella: ¬¬**Splendid:**

**no****se****que****prguntarte...****etto****¿por****que****tienes****el****pelo****azul****:D?****  
><strong>

Splendid: oh m iquerida hanako (con sonrisa seductora) puedes preguntarme tantas cosas, hay tantas anegdotas y cosas copada sen mi vida!...pero m icabello (s elo toca ligeramente)…LO CO ES CIERTO PORQUE ES AZUL? Nana PORQUE ES AZUL?

Cidnerella: quiza porque sos la personificación de una ardilla…azul (¿)

Splendid: PERO MIRAME ¡! (la toma por los brazos y la sacude) ES AZUL! ES AZUL!

Cidnerella: ponglanle el tema "i´m blue " please! (divertida viendo ocmo entraba en crisis)

Splendid: (en un rincón abrazado a sus rodillas meciendose como loco) TENEMOS CABELLO DE COLROES…SOMOS RAROS, RAROS ENFEMRIZOS, RAROS, ESTAMOS LOCOS, NOS MORIMOS SIEMPRE! PORQUE DESPUES ESTAMOS DE NUEVO? SOLO MIRENOS! FLIPQY ES UN PSICOTICO NO DEBERIA ESTA RNE UN MANICOMIO? (el susodicho sonrie) Y LA MOLE! PORQUE MANEJA AUTOS QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DIO LA MALDITA LICENCIA? O ESE TIPO SIN MANOS QUE NI SE EL NOMBRE PORQUE CONTRUYE CASA? COMO MEIRDA LAS HACE?

Petunia y cidnerella ofendidas: SE LLAMA HANDY

Splendid: O EL MEDICO DEL HISPITAL DEL PUEBLO TIENE UN ROLLO DE PAPEL HIGIÉNICO SUCIO ATORADO EN UNO DE SUS CUERNOS, O DEMONIOS SOMOS SOLO UNA PARODIA D ELOS OSITOS CARIÑOSITOS MAMA TENIA RAZON!

Cidnerella: vaya 8dandole palamditas consoladoras) tenias mucho adentro verdad?...

Splendid: no se que me paso

Cidnerella: vamos sigamos (lo ayuda a reincorporarse) admea shay alguien que pregunto por ti y mucho :D

Splendid: D DE VERAS? (emocionado) La siguiente pregunta es para vos

Cidnerella: EH?

Splendid: y dice: **Cinderella:**

**¿cuando****nuevo****cap****del****otro****fic?**

Cidnerella: sobre eso…tube un bloqueo artistico/creativo…para ser sincer ani recordaba como se subia un cap a fanfiction y me trabe yo sola en la situación en la que me puse

Flippy: va bien ese fic (pulgarcito arriba)

Cinderella: gracias me esmere por hace rnotar que sos el mejor y flaky agradeceme te di la agresividad que la vida no te dio!

Flaky: jeje ^^U

Cidnerella: (con los rbazos en la cintura) PERO VOS HANAKO ME ACUSASTE DELANTE DE TODOS! ESO NO VALE XD fue un golpe bajo! FALTA UNA: **y****fialmente****flippy:**

**¿le****darias****un****abrazo****a****Flaky?****(pensandolo****bien****esta****tambien****va****para****flipqy)**

flippy/flipqy: CLARO!...ESPERA…YO PRIMERO… NO DIGAS LO QUE DIGO… QUIERE SPELEAR?

Cidnerella (luego d eunos minutos…) quieren ver com otemrino…? (señalando a flaky atrapada en un abrazo doble, los chicos s emiraban por arriba de ella co nrayitos saliendoles d elos ojos echando chispas, la chcia temblaba sonrojada)

Cidnerella: PFFFFFFF que buen dia…now sigamos con la proxima…oh una fan de splendid…ahora habra competencia con la productora (la mujer se suena los nudillos enojada)

Splendid: WOHOOOO A VER ESTA CHCIA E SGENIAL OH SI! E SLA MEJOR! Incluso s epuso mi nombre…TT_TT es el dia mas feliz de mi vida EN TU CARA FLIPPY Y FLIPQY

Flippy: que bueno splendid (con una sonrisa alegre y dulce)

Flipqy: que bueno…seria que te murieras splendid (escalofrio)

p**ara****splendid:t****!ERES****EL****MEJOR!****  
><strong>

**S**plendid: LO SE! Crei que era el unico que lo pensaba, pero encontre a mi alma gemela

Productora machona: ejem!

Splendid: (asustado) de ti…TT_TT

**te****gusta****giggles?**

Cuddles: EH?

Cidnerella: oh vamos…hacen linda pareja

Cuddles: PERO PERO! SOMOS LOS PEROSNAJES MAS ROMANTICONES D ELA SERIEosea es MI novia Y EL ES UN PEDOFILO

Splendid: OYE!...y es muy bonita…(la mira detenidamente) oye nos conociamos de antes?

Giggles: eh…me salvaste…o algo asi…

Cuddles: PERO E SMI NOVIA!

Splendid:OK OK…que carácter

Cidnerella**:****para****nutty:como****es****que****aunque****comas****millones****de****dulces****no****engordas?**

Nutty: debe ser parte d ela bendicion del supremo dios del azucar! (aun con voz soñadora!)

Splendid…para mi no hay mas? TT_TT

Cinderella: oh vamos ya vendran mas, apuremonos que aun tengo que ver gundam!

Splendid:ver…q?

Cidnerella: dale dale la pregunta

Splendid: oki…**para****handy:****porque****no****te****compras****unas****manos****falsas,****asi****te****hiria****mejor****en****la****vida****¡tk!**

Cinderella: tk…q es eso?

Splendid: no se…

Flipqy…: que no es cuando alguien chasquea la lengua?

Cidnerella: eso es tsk…creo (flipqy se encogio de hombros desinteresado) en fin handy…

Handy: (pone cara de fastidio) ES LO QUE ME HACE ESPECIAL es como decirle a splendid que se quite el idiota antifaz, todos sabemos hasta dodne vive! En la serie lo muestran

Splendid: (aterrado) N.N OES VERDAD…BLASFEMIA!

Flipqy: ñaca ñaca es cierto vives en la cima de un acantilado en una idiota bellota plateada

Splendid: CALLA CALLA SILECIO! (se cubre los oidos y niega con la cabeza)

Cinderella: shh! Dejenlo terminar esto s eme hace a cuando en los padrinos magicos timmy turner y la historieta d ebarilla roja y…(rie para si misma, todos la miran si nentender) como sea….handy continua!

Handy:eso era todo…

Cidnerella: que tipo tan serio…y practico

Splendid: SI Y AHORA SE QUE TODOS SABEN TOD AMI VIDA QUE TIENE QUE SER SECRETA!

Flipqy: Y TRABAJAS COM OREPORTERO! Eso lo habia olvidado

Splendid: BASTA DETENTE TT_TT! (entrando en crisis d enuevo)

Cidnerella: (se agacha y le saca las cosas a splendid que llacia hecho una bola en el suelo meciendose) Y ahora: **para****lifty****y****shifty:en****primer****lugar****secuestraarmeeeeeeeeeeeeee****pleasee!**

**y****segundo:****os****importa****realmente****si****uno****de****vosotros****muere?****  
><strong>

Shifty: cuanto ofreceria tu familia de rescate?

Lifty:ere smillonaria?

Cinderella: AH VAMOS SE TRATA DE RESPONDER NO DE PREGUNTAR

Shifty: tranquila…arruinarias esa cara bella…

Cidnerella: y…yo *¬* (splendid viene corriendo con una balde de agua ys se lo arroja a la cara)

Splendid: MISSION COMPLETE!

Cidnerella:gracias!...e sl oque el habia pedido que hiciera si me apsaba esto durante el corte

Lifty:…shifty yo….(lo mira, el otro sonrie) ere smi unico hermano…yo…yo (lagrimas de emocion la tribuna se une en un "awwww")…siempre hemos estados unidos…desde cuando flotabamos en la placenta de nuestra amdre, dentro del feto y…

Cinderella: puajj demasiado atrás en el tiempo

Lifty: y si murieras yo…yo estaria vacio…quien robaria conmigo? Quien se reiria conmigo del idiota de splendid (cad avez mas emocionado)

Splendid: aw….EY ESPERA!

Lifty: quien me cubriria con las sabanas de noche si hace frio y…y …esta bufand ame la regalaste cuando eramos niños…es tuya y por eso siempre la cuido tanto…eres mi hermano mayor y yo…te admiro mucho…si murieras yo…me quedaria solo…te quiero hermano!

Shifty: (sorprendido, su hermano estaba sonrojado)…vaya…pues yo…

Cidnerella: VAMOS CONTESTALE! (la tribuna estalla en aplausos y silbidos)

Shifty: BASTA MALDICION! (sonrojado) ESTE IDIOTA ME TOMO DESPREVENIDO POR COMPLETO! SOY UN TIPO DE ACCIONES NO DE PALABRAS….ADEMA SNUNCA SOY SERIO…EL SENTIMENTAL D ELOS DOS ES EL…si el muriera…MALDICION YO NO sOY MUY EXPRESIVO (lifty lo miraba atentamente, nervioso, retorciendo disimuladamente la bufanda entre sus manos, su cara era casi timida) si tu murieras…(hablando con suavidad)…eres el sentimental de los dos…me faltaria esa sensibilidad en mi vida…no se…es com oque nos complementamos…ERES LOS 50 CENTAVOS QUE ME FALTAN PARA EL PESO, SOY UN MALDITO TACAÑO N OSE COMO DECIRTELO…eres mi hermanito…se supone que debo cuidarte (sonrisa d elado)

Lifty: SHIFTY! (lo abraza de repente, ambos caen d ela silla el mayor esta sorprendido pero aun asi sonrie levemente)

Splendid:…todo esto es extrañamente agradable

Cidnerella: y que lo digas

Petunia: extrañamente no me sono falso

Flipqy: coincido…

Flaky: de veras…pense que no te interesaban mucho los sentimientos y eso…(dijo mirandolo sonrojada)

Flipqy…: quien fue el idiota que te dijo eso?, mo voy a destrozar a golpes…soy un tipo sensible tambien!

Flaky (sustada): LO SIENTO! ::.::

Flippy: (algo celoso)…pero no tanto como yo…yo soy el que se destaca por ser amable y dulce…(aura maligna)

Flipqy: quiere spelea…(es interrumpido por cidnerellla que aparece en el medio d elos dos)

Cidnerella: la proxima es para POP:**que****paso****con****tu****esposa****os****separasteis****o****murio?...**ay re amo ese acento español *¬*

Splendid: e smuy dulce y le d aun toque …no se como decirlo

Cidnerella: …sofisticado?

Splendid: exacto! Elegante, dulce formal…q se yo

Cidnerella: shhhh contesta pop!

Pop: valla nunca crei que hubier auna pregunta para mi!...mi esposa …(mirada triste mientras acomoda mejor al niño entre sus brazos que casi se cae al suelo, al hacerlo le corta la cara con las espinas que tenia la rosa de su traje) OH CUB LO SIENTO! Saca un pañuelo y le limpia la carita, el pequeño solo sonrie…estaba loca…decia que yo er aun peligro para todo ser viviente…solo porque en nuestra luna d emiel la empuje por un acantilado sin querer cuando ibamos a tomarnos una foto, le clave la sombrilla en un pie cuando fuimos a la playa, la lleve a la peluqueria d ela mole…al intentar darle la alianza accidentalmente la deje caer en cu copa y temrino en su garganta sin dejarle pasar el aire…o porque estabamos en el jardin y le quise hace runa limonada y le eche insecticida en polvo en lugar de azucar a su limonada…jeje que se yo…las mujeres son incomprensibles…

Todos: PO-BRE MU-JER

es cruel hasta para mi!

Cidnerella: para **cub:t****da****miedo****tu****padre****cuando****t****cuida?**

Cub: atata jaja…guuu (no habla e sun bebe)

Pop: (alzándolo y sacudiéndolo levemente como un títere) CLARO QUE NO… AMO A MI PAPI! (fingiendo la voz del niño de forma aterradora, el pequeño aplaudía y reía)

Cidnerella: oh vaya! Pobre niño y por ultimo **:****HAPPY****TREE****FRIENDS****LA****MEJOR****SERIE****DEL****MUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

TODOS: YEAH!

Cinderella: eso fue todo x hoy chicos, la verdad que me demore en escribir, es la paja que le agarra a veces a los escritores…los espero en el proximo bloque! Un beso a las diosas divinas que dejaron reviews emychan lokitap que tu fic es re groso pero re groso, hanako claro :P y splendidvj! Gracias TT_TT

Splendid: jeje maricones todos…

Cidnerella¬¬: flippy y flipqy…splendid le toma fotos a escondidas a flaky! Y la espia cuandos e cambia de ropa

Flippy flipqy: nos aliamos para matarlo?...see tregua temporal

Splendid: eh…no …chicos…no le iran a creer (aterrado retrocendiendo mientra slos chicos se sonaban los nudillon con caras aterradoras, mas d elo normal, mientras se acercaban a paso lento)

Flipqy: y porque no?...

Splendid:mami…


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderella: BIENVENIDA GENTE LINDA! Gracias por todo su apoyo! Voy a largar dentro d epoco una historia que vengo preparando mientras espero que s eme vaya el bloqueo mental para mi otro fic ¬¬…

Splendid: osea…soy personaje de esa historia? :D

Cidnerella: de cual d ela nueva?...hmm no lo se… dejame pensar…estaran lifty shifty, petunia nutty…cuddles gigles OBVIAMENTE FLIPPY/FLIPQY Y FLAKY

Splendid: si me pones vas a tener el ranking de tu vida!

Cidnerella: puedo vivir sin eso…

Splendid:OH N OES CONTRA LA LEY O ALGO PROMOCIONAR TUS NUEVOS FICS EN OTROS?

Cinderella: dahh pero sera genial los chicos seran estudiantes

Splendid:¬¬ estas haciendo propaganda!

Cidnerella: (cara d eonocencia) ah si?...ups, y bueno chicos (dirigiendose a sus invitados) empezemos con un nuevo bloque de HTF CHAT SHOW!(aplausos) hoy tenemos a nuevas chcias preguntando! Un saludo enorme y con cariño a lucy naty -chan soul nuko y desire gore , ivan double wammy y nesha con lita y serena ^^ sus inners.

Splendid: es "deeesSireee "

Cidnerella:…pero se lee "desire"

Splendid: como te sentirias si te dijera ciiindeeereeellaaaaa

Cidnerella: okok…. deeesSireee¬¬

Splendid: lol soy la voz d etu conciencia^^

Cinderella: la primera pregunta es…para mi? *sorprendida* etto… O/o gracias yo…

Splendid: a ver yo la leo! *le saca el papel d ela smanos*

**Por****que****escogiste****a****Splendid****de****asistente?****enserio,****yo****hubiera****escogido****a****otro****personaje****._.,****no****se,****tal****vez****a****Fliqpy,Pero,****por****que****a****splendid?...**OYE!

Cidnerella: jeje, pues no se…supongo que em caes bien splendid…

Splendid: ay pero que cruel! Soy un gran presentador!

Flipqy: *burlon* NO ES LO QUE CREE LA SEÑORITA NATY…. JAJAJAJAJAJ *cruzadod e brazos*

Splendid: BASTA MI MAMA DICE QUE SOY EL MEJOR!

Flippy: si te consuela si creo que eres un gran presentador:*pulgar en alto y una sonrisa*

Splendid:…*aura depresiva*demonios…

Cinderella: ah vamos! Splendid te elegi porque eres muy simpatico…*ve que no ayuda* y guapo…claro

Splendid: veras…*sonrisa entre lagrimas*

Cinderella: claro que si! Vamos!

Splendid: snif… eso creo…bien *recuperando su buen humor* el show debe continuar!

**me****darias****clases****de****escritura*****-*?**

cinderella: eh?...quien yo? Oh no soy tan buena! Ademas…no soy un buen ejemplo creo…jeje…pero me siento tan halagada! Gracias!

Cidnerella: la siguiente e spara ti splendid: **Para****splendid:**

**Por****que****te****pones****el****antifaz?._.,se****supone****que****es****para****ocultar****tu****identidad,****pero,****nunca****estas****sin****el****antifaz,que****identidad****vas****a****esconder?,ademas,****todos****saben****donde****vives****._.****  
><strong>

Splendid: esa niña me esta atacando!

Cidnerella: ah vamos! Es solo una pregunta. *risas*

Splendid: es porque la identidad….es lo mas preciado que tiene un superhéroe! Ademas…no puedo quitarmela…

Splendid: *intenta sacarsela pero no l oconsigue*…oh oh…

Cidnerella: ay vamos no seas flojo! *intenta ella tambien pero no lo consigue* demonios splendid con que mierda pegaste esto!

Flipqy: *con sonrisa de maniaco*ayudo…?* saca una colección de cuchillos bisturies y todo tipo de objetos punzantes*

Cinderella: sii :D

Splendid: NO! D:

Cuddles: jaja se terminara sacando un pedazo de cerebro*flipqy lo mira de reojo*

Flipqy: DEJAME INENTARLO!

CIDNERELLA: solo deslizala hacia arriba…tarado…

Splendid: se atora en mi frente! *facepalm*

Sniffles: …tengo la impresion de que si la sacamos alteraríamos el orden natural d elas cosas…*se hace un silencio general*

Flipqy: AL DIABLO CON ESO QUIERO VER SESOS DE SUPERHEROE!*se arroja sobre splendid* se hace una nube de humo de als que salen cada tanto patadas puñetazos cuchillos, etc y finalmente sale flipqy triunfal con la mascara…o un pedazo de ella* SPLENDID Y TU PUTA MASCARA…NO VOLO SU CEREBRO N IFRACTURE SU CRANEO…MALDITA SEA* se va a sentar decepcionado, al dispersarse la nube de humo splendid llace boca abajo*

Cidnerella: vaya splendid estas bien?...*se repente la silueta de splendid boca abajo comienza a levantarse*

Splendid: *se levanta sobandose la cabeza* uh…eso dolio…vaya…

Todos: O_o *splendid era el chico mas guapo que cualkiera en ese lugar hubiera visto antes, tenia una apariencia angelical y sus ojso celestes parecian enormes*

Petunia:…splendid…e eres tu?

Splendid: que? EN MI DEFENSA CREO QUE FLIQPY ME DESFIGURO LA CARA CON UNA PATADA

Cidnerella: ERE SHERMOSO! *sacando un espejo y pasandoselo a splendid quien mira su reflejo ante la mirada asombrada de todos, sobre todo las chicas

Splendid: GYAAAAAAAAAAA ES COM OSI ESTUBEIRA DESNUDO! *se pone una bosla d eappel con huequitos en la cabeza

Cidnerella: NO NO ESPERA…eres guapisimo quitate eso! ….jamas creiq diria esto pero incluso…creo q ere smas guapo que flippy…argg

Splendid: SOL OQUIERES QUE HAGA EL RIDICULO

Toda slas chcias: NOOOOOO QUITA LA BOLSA QUITALA!

Todos los chicos: EY! *celosos*

*pasaron media hora tratando de convencerlo pero al final la bolsa seguia ahi asi q se resignaron a no ver esa cara preciosa, esta vez flipqy no accedio a ayudar con la tarea x mucho q se lo suplico cinderella porque hasta flaky parecia sorprendida con la cara de splendid*

Cidnerella: bien siga…*interrumpida por splendid*

Splendid: MIRA MIRA CON LA BOLSA SUENO COMO DARHT VADER! …yo…soy tu padre!

Cidnerella: para eso me interrumpiste?*enojada* **Para****Nutty:**

**Como****haces****para****tener****todos****esos****dulces****pegados****al****cabello?,es****que****te****echas****pegamento?**

Nutty: tengo dulces en el cabello?

Petunia:…algunos

Nutty: Y PORQUE NO ME LO DIJERON ANTES? DEBO COMERLOS* intenta sacarse uno peroe sta muy pegado, llorisquea mientra slo intenta pero n osale*

Petunia: *sorprendida* y n ose disuelven cuando te lavas el cabello al bañarte? Son de azucar después de todo *con un pañuelo sobre la boca* es es antihigienico!

Nutty: bañarse…q es eso?

Todos: puaj! Q asco

Cidnerella: naty creo q se pegaron por la azucar…

Sniffles: Entre más concentrada la solución de azúcares, más viscosa y por lo tanto, la sensación de adherencia es mayor…*aplausos*

Cidnerella: creo que eso responde la pregunta…

Splendid: no entendi nada!...demonios debi terminar la primaria…

cinerella: la siguiente: **Para****Fliqpy:**

**Existe****Internet,****por****que****no****buscas****en****el****nuevos****métodos****de****asesinato****o****de****tortura?****aveces****repites****mucho****y****me****aburro****de****eso****._.****  
><strong>

Flipqy: que demonios…? SOY BASTANTE ORIGINAL

Cidnerella: que buena pregunta nunca s eme habria ocurrido! 10 puntos para naty

Splendid: al sumar 20 se gana una cita conmigo!

Cinderella: nada de seducir a las fans…pero tiene razon…no se…no eres muy "original"

Flipqy: PERO USTEDES QUE CREEN? QUE MATAR ES UN ACTO FRIO…Y SANGUINARIO SOLAMENTE?

Todos: obviamente! *dah?*

Flipqy: SE EQUIVOCAN…*lo apuntan unos cuantos reflectores* MATAR…ES MUCHO MAS QUE ESO…ES ARTE! Viceras… HUESOS ROTOS… CRUJIDOS DE COSTILLAS QUEBRANDOSE…GRITOS DE DOLOR* cierra los ojos y sonrie soñadoramente, todos comienzan a alejarse disimuladamente* MUSICA PARA MIS OIDOS… ADEMAS ROJO… ROJO ROJO HERMOSO ROJO, ES MI COLOR PREFERIDO *todos miran inmediatamente a flaky, esta los observa sin entender que e slo que todo piensan*

Cidnerella: vaya estas…mal…ME ENCANTA! QUE COOL ERES! *aplausos*

Splendid: AY POR FAVOR!

Cinderella: vaya…si suenas como darte vader…

Splendid: de evras?

Cidnerella: no… y flipqy…seguiras el consejo?

Flipqy: *volviendose a sentar*…quiza no sea tan mala idea… dejame pensarlo *todos cruzan los dedos nerviosos*

Tosos los htf: NO!

Flipqy: *aun pensando* mm…quiza podria…

Todos: no nononononononononononono *hacen gestos por atrás, algunos rezan*

Flipqy: bien…*encogiendose de hombros* quiza lo haga…gracias preciosa por tu consejo

Todos los htf: NATY! *enojados*

Cidnerella: dejanla en paz…al igual q yo solo quiere ver a fliqpy lucirse…

**Para****Flippy:**

**Por****que****eres****tan****timido?~,Por****que****no****le****pides****a****Flaky****ser****tu****novia?****(Si!,****apoyo****la****pedofilia****por****parte****de****Flippy****o****Fliqpy!****(?)****)****  
><strong>

Flippy: mi…mi…mi novia? *sonrojado* ella…yo…solo soy un viejo vetrano de guerra después de todo yo n ocreo que una señorita como ella quiera a alguien como yo….*algo depresivo*

flipqy: OYE TU…*cae inconciente, todos los miran asombrados, pero por atrás cidnerella silba haciendose la boba con un bate de béisbol quebrado, escondido tras su espalda, en la cabeza del muchachos e ve un enorme chichón*

flaky: yo…yo…*se moria d eganas por decirle que ella lo amaba que nad aimportaba que era perfecto, pero por su timidez las palabras se negaban a salir "vamos flaky" penso nerviosa, cada segundo que apsaba ella en silencio er auna puñalada para el joven militar*

cidnerella: dilo dilo dilo dilo* cruzando los brazos en su pecho y mirando ansiosa

flippy: *decepcionado* oh… lo sabia yo…*se levanta y estaba por irse cuando lo detiene una mano aferrada a su chaqueta*

flaky: NO! *rubirzada como un tomante* ESPERA Y-Y-Y-Y-YO T-E-E-E- A-AAM-O-O-OO-O-O *tartamudeando rapidamente

todos: que?

Flippy: no comprendo pero no te preocupes yo…

Flaky: QUE TE AMO FLIPPY…* el muchacho abre sus ojos con sorpresa, ella lo abraza, el esta estatico con una enorme sonrisa congelada en el rostro las tribunas estallan con aplusos y silbidos alentados por cidnerella*

Todos: BESO BESO BESO BESO! *levantan los puños hacia arriba y abajo, splendid mueve su brazo y toma uno de los brazos del consciente flipqy y lo mueve tambien, los chicos se dan un pequeño beso y enseguida se cubren la cara avergonzados*

Flippy: flaky…te gustaria se rmi novia? *con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella asiente con lagrimitas de emocion se abrazan*

Cidnerella: lamento romper el momento… odio mi trabajo…ahora sigue **Para****Flaky:**

**Por****que****no****abres****una****pasteleria?,****tus****pasteles****son****muy****buenos****nwn****(No****pregunten****como****lo****se****e_é)**

Flaky*separandose sonrojada de flippy* Lo son?

Flippy: por supuesto…*le sonrie dulcemente*

Flaky: abrir una pastelería…tendria q atender desconocidos…*poniendose paranoica* Y LOS ROBOS, Y LAS QUEMADURAS O MIRA SI SE ME PRENDE FUEGO LA COCINA, O ME CORTO CON U NCUCHILLO O…*es abrazada por flippy*

Flippy: para eso estare yo…para protegerte

Todos: aw!

Cidnerella: splendid estas llorando mariconazo? *mirada de sorna*

Splendid: *la bolsa de papel s ehabia humedecido* ciera la boca! SOLO ME ENTRO ALGO EN EL OJO

Flaky: cuando era niña soñaba con abrir una fabrica d epasteles…seria genial!

Cidnerella: sigamos! La sieguiente en comentar es hanako chan…gracias d enuevo hermanita…^^

**jejejejejej****aca****estoy****devuelta****veee****primero****algo****para****flipqy****vuelves****a****corregirme****y****no****saves****las****cosas****horribles,****traumaticas****y****horrendas****que****te****hare****nee-chan****save****de****eso*****risa****malevola***

cidnerella: me consta *mira al chico inconciente*

splendid: *picandolo con un dedo* uh…no creo q este escuchando…

**para****Flaky:¿conoces****a****tu****segunda****personalidad****Flake?**

Flaky: si! Tube la oportunidad de conocerla en jeugo siniestro…ella me asusta! TT_TT

Splendid: jaja! E SUNA TSUNDERE

Cidnerella: se estoy muy orgullosa…la siguiente es para flipqy: un segundo….splendid que hago? Esta dormido…desmayado cofcof quiza le di muy duro cofcof

Splendid: claro *carcastico* y ahora me tengo que fijar si el loquito tiene contusion cerebral, o algun tumor?

Cidnerella: por favor…*splendid toma un balde de agua y se lo arroja encima, flipqy se levanta tosiendo sobre saltado, apreta los dientes y mira a splendid*

Splendid: ups…

Flipqy: SPLENDID! TU!IMBECIL DE CUARTA, VOYA AHCERME UNA MALDITA ALFOMBRA DE SUPERHEROE!

Splendid: gyaaaaa! ES ENOJADO BIEN NO LO HAGAN ENOJAR MAS! *retrocediendo* MIREN QUE PASARIA SI SUPIERA QUE FLIPPY Y FLAKY SON NOVIOS AHORA! Oyy *se cubr ela boca con las manos*

Flipqy: QUE? *los mira sorprendido* se produce un silencio sepulcral* porque me desmaye…? * vuelve enojado hacia cinderella y splendid, ella con una inmutable cara de inocencia y sonrisa profesional le arroja el bate quebrado justo a los brazos de splendid*

Splendid: *se ataja con los brazos* NONONO ESPERA ESPERA, NO FUI YO TE LO JURO NO ME MATESSOYUNHEROE Y…* mira que flippy habia ido a sentarse con la cabeza gancha en su asiento sin hacer nada*

Cidnerella: oye…esta sbien? No deberia smatar a splendid? Ó_ò

Splendid: sh!* aterrado, pero flippy no se habia movido aun permanecia con la cabeza gancha cabizbajo y en silencio encorvado…se le veia…triste, flippy flaky y los demas htf los miraban curiosos y asombrados inclinandose en sus asientos totty se inclino tanto q se cayo, reincorporandose con cara de meido y y escondiendose tras de cuddle sy gigles*

Flipqy: meh…*deprimido, a su manera claro*

Cidnerella: bien ahora tu pregunta…*nerviosa*

**para****Flipqy:****eres****un****maldito****violador****de****mierda****hmm...****me****caes****bien****XDDD****  
><strong>

Flippy: gracias creo…*levanta con desgano el pulgar en alto, sin levantar aun la cabeza*

Cidnerella: algo anda mal…

Splendid: me cae mejor asi *sonriendo radiante con la bolsa en el rostro*

**para****cuddles****y****giggles****¿por****que****son****tan****normales****y****anurridos?****(soy****cruel****lose****XD)**

giggles: aburrida?

Cuddles: normal?

Ambos: BURRIDOS Y NORMALES?

Giggles; que tenemos que ser un manco y una limpieza-obsesiva! (petu te re bancojeje) un tipo esquizofrenico con estrés postraumatico y una chica paranoica o algo asi para encajar con las demas parejas? *enojada*

Petunia y handy: oye!

CUDDLES: *le toma als manos a su novia* lo que importa e sque nos amamos!...*se miran sonriendo, la ira de giggles parecia haberse desaparecido, volaban corazones por todas partes,*

Cidnerella: cuidado splendid un od elos corazones va golp… auch

Splendid: GYAAAAA MI OJO! *comienza a correr en circulos*

Cidnerella: tranquilo! Tranquilo! *intenta calmarlo* abre el ojo…dejame ver! *el se detiende y le muestra la herida*

Cidnerella: AY POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ESOS E TE CLAVO HASTA EL CEREBRO

Splendid: QUITALO QUITALO NO L OSOPORTO

Cidnerella *enojada* estate quieto! *toma el corazon entre sus manos y lo saca* listo!

Splendid: *sobandose la cara* eso dolio… ESOS CORAZONES SON ASESINOS TODOS CUBRANSE! *a todos los dema slos corazones le apsaban por el costado, amocionados miraban como flotaban en el aire y petunia los señalaba y reia, handy la mirada sonriente, uno se detubo ante sniffles el muchachos e aocmodo las gafa sy rio tocandolo con el dedo, muchoss e acumularo nsobre el rostro de lumpy formandole barbas, anteojos y sobreros graciosos, nutty quiso comerse uno pero salio volando, el muchacho comenzó a correrlo*

Splendid: CORRELO NIÑO! NO HAY NAD AMAS DULCE QUE EL AMOR! Porque solo a mi me ataco uno de esos?* viendo como varios rodeaban a flaky y flippy y bailaban en el aire para los dos enamorados sonrientes, quines sonreian abrazados, flippy tomo un pequeño corazoncito rosa entre sus dedos y se lo mostro a flaky, ella lo toco cautelosa y sonrio besando a flippy en la mejilla, lifty le señalo uno a su hermano, uno color rojito que paso sobre sus cabezas, shifty sonrio resignado y estiro la mano agarrandolo, se lo ofrecio a su emocioando hermano otra ráfaga de corazones pasaron por donde estaba flipqy, pero simplemente la brisa peino sus cabellos, seguia cabizbajo, agarro uno sin mirar y lo hizo trizas entre sus manos, cidnerella y splendid, asi como los demas vieron esto e intercambiaron miradas de confusion*

Cidnerella: *volviendo a la pareja de giggle sy cuddles* bueno chicos, eso fue realmente raro, los felicitos, sumaron un punto en diversión!

Cuddles: WOHO! *beso a su novia*

Splendid: *tira d ela ropa de cidnerella suavemente, esta lo mira sin comprender, entonces splendid señala con un movimientod e cabeza al deprimido flipqy que estaba jugando con un cuchillo sin levantar la vista y con la boca rigidamente cerrada* sigamos cinderella…

**para****Nutty:****muy****bien****para****el****tipo****groso****que****come****dulces****¿le****darias****un****beso****a****sniffles****si****te****digo****que****su****boca****save****a****dulce?****(yase****que****me****queres****comer...****pero****mi****senpai****y****mi****onee-chan****seguro****te****matan****XD)**

cidnerella: hanako! *sonrojada, pero nutty habia ya oido todo*

nutty: SABE A DULCES? ES VERDAD?

Sniffles: EH? *nutty s ele tira encima*

Nutty: BESAME MI AMOR!

Sniffles: AGURADA SOMOS HOMBRES! NOOO QUITATE! *escena censurada*

Splendid: AUCH MI OJO SANO!

Cidnerella: pobre sniffles…**para****Seplendid:****¿por****que****eres****Cartero?**

splendid: he tenido muchos trabajos d emedio tiempo…con algod ebo pagar la lavanderia…

cidnerella…sobre eso pregunta, que ropas lleva a lavar una ardilla que siempre va sin ropa

splendid: buena pregunta

**y****por****ultimo****para****shifty****y****lifty:****¨Quien****me****cubriria****con****las****sabanas****de****noche****si****hace****frio?¨****eso****sono****tan****de****uke*****-*****Hana-chan****ira****por****la****noche****a****tu****piesa****lifty****y****te****violara...****Naaaa****Mentira****XDDDD****es****joda****no****te****preocupes****pero****seguro****te****ves****super****moe****cuando****estas****dormido****X3****¿o****no****Shifty?**

Lifty: que?

Shiflty: QUE? Yo…*mira a su hermano re reojo, el chico esta ruborizado y se tapa con la bufanda*

Cidnerella: que el personaje tierno no era flaky?

Shifty: PUEDO REHUSARME A CONTESTAR *lifty lo mira decepcionado, el se cruza d ebrazos con la mirada en alto y lso ojos cerrados, pero entreabre uno y mira a su hermano, bajando la cabeza*…oh no! NO HAGAS ESO… NO PONGAS ESA CARA

Lifty…ó_ò

Shifty: ò.ó TE DIJE QUE NO!... AHGGG MALDICION! SI TE VES ENDEMONIADAMENTE TIERNO!

Lifty: eh? *emocionado* oniisama!

Splandid: no van a decirme que duermen juntos o eso?...

Lifty: claro…siemrpe dormi en la misma cama con mi hermano…es que…me da miedo dormir solo…

Splendid: OK TODOS MANTENGAN LA CALMA ESTOS E ESTA VOLVIENDO YAOI *alarga los brazos y golpea a cinderella sin querer*

Cidnerella: aunch idiota! Bueno hasta aquí llegue hoy chica son me apuren ejje ya de a poco les voy a conestar todo, son muchas preguntas jeje nos vemos depseus del corte en HTF CHAT SHOW! *mira al flipqy depresivo*


	4. Chapter 4

Splendid: *saludando al publico* hola gente, hacia mucho que nos nos veiamos no?...aqui tengo conmigo alguien que quiere pedirles perdon *de atrás suyo sale cinderella con cara de arrepentimiento…y chaleco antibalas*

Cinderella: yo….solo…q-queria snif snif dec…cecir que …HSDGLadg JSDBAJKSDHAJKSDH T^T

Todos: eh?

Cidnerella: QUE LO SIENTO, LOS SIENTO CON TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS CHICAS LINDAS QUE CREYERON EN MI (y si hay algun tipo x ahí tambien) PARA QUE SIGUIERA CON EL FIC Y DEMORE UN AÑO *splendid le pasa un pañuelo* SOY TAN DESASTROSA E IRRESPONSABLE, Y TORPE Y CASTAÑA Y DE PIEL BLANCA Y…

Splendid: eso ya es una descripción personal ¬¬

Cinderella : lo siento :´(

Fliqpy: te paso una navaja?...ya sabes por si quieres suicidarte

Cinderella: siii :D

Splendid: NOOO D: EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR, confiaste en mi para ser presentador cuando nadie mas lo habia hecho *cinderella lo mira confundida y luego sonrie* DEMOSLE A NUESTRAS QUERIDAS PREGUNTADORAS LO QUE BUSCAN… a mi

Todos: jajajajajaj

Splendid: *sosteniendo de la mano a una cinderella con hipo tras el llanto* VAMOS CONMIGO CINDERELLA :

Cinderella: siiiiiii

Splendid y cinderella: BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITUL ODE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS CHAT SHOW *aplausos fuegos artificiales y papelitos por todas partes*

Cinderella: hip…hip… o/o … eeetto… la primera en preguntar es soul free 1618!

***se aclara la voz***

**Para Flaky: a quien queres mas? a Flippy o Fliqpy?**

**Para Splendid: Como conseguiste tus poderes? yo tambien quiero!**

**Para Cinderella: Te admiro! no pare de reirme con esto. espero yo tambien poder escribir algun dia algo tan divertido como esto D**

**Saludos!**

Splendid: y bien flaky…que tienes para responder? Te gusta apasionado y salvaje o romantico y suave?

Cinderella: SPLENDID Ò/Ó

Splendid: que? Estaba hablando de flippy…

Cinderella: OOH si ya lo sabia ¬/¬

Splendid: malpensada… *recibe un golpe con el micrófono* AUCH

*flaky estaba muy ruborizada y su mirada se encontraba perdida en algun punto indefinido de la habitación…flippy la miraba expectante mientras que flipqy habia volteado levemente y la miraba de reojo, con una mueca seria*

Flaky: y…yo yo… y-yo y-yo…la verdad es… la verdad…

Splendid: zzzzzz *dormido* *cinderella le pega una patada, despertandolo rapidamente*

Flaky: flippy es amable c-conmigo…y cuida de mi e-es dulce y…*se ruboriza, flippy sonrie flipqy se levanta de su silla con un movimiento brusco*

Flipqy: ES PORQUE YO NO SOY TAN CABALLEROSO Y AMABLE?

Flaky: *totalmente asustada* N-NO NO QUISE…

Flipqy: *con ironia* herirme?...

Flaky: TAMBIEN TE AMO *todos quedan en silencio por unos minutos*

Splendid: OH YEAH ROMPI EL SILENCIO, SIEMPRE QUISE HACERLO *recibe un golpe de cinderella*

Flaky: L-OS AMO A A-A-A-A-MBOS…e-eres malo…y h-haces daño p-pero t-tambien e-eres decidido…e-eres valiente…admiro eso de ti…*la expresión de flipqy se suaviza, vuelve a sentarse en la silla, flippy suspira y se miran entre ellos, ambas partes de flippy…vuelan chispas nuevamente xD*

Splendid: *en susrro a cinderella* yo sabia que tambien le gustaba salvaje…*recibe un codazo de cinderella* VOS SOS LA QUE LO MALPENSAS

Cinderella: ya tengo bastante con que mi novio me llame pervertida a mi…¬¬ la siguiente era para vos…

Splendid: OHH SI MIS SUPERPODERES…

Giggles: OH YO SE YO SE ¡A QUE TE EXPUSISTE A RADIACION!

Splendid: NO! Acaso me veo verde y deforme?

Cinderella: entonces como?

Splendid:…creo que naci con ellos..quiza los herede de mis padres…nunca conoci a mis padres…

Cinderella: OH LO SIENTO TANTO *lo abraza*

Splendid: jajajaj se la creyeron todos alli esta mi mama * señala la tribuna dodne una mujer lo saluda*

Todos: ¬¬

Splendid: OHH Y TAMBIEN ALLI ESTA MI HERMANO SPLENDON..*una butaca de la tribuna llega volando y se impacta en la cabeza de splendid* te amo hermano… x.X

Cinderella: y en cuanto a lo que me dijiste para mi linda sgracias T^T…a pesar de que soy un desastre desastroso…lo valoro mucho…y si solo hay que pegarle a splendid y la gente se rie

Splendid: OYEE

Cinderella: woahh esta chica se inspiro; vamos con "first of the year!"

AY DIOS, AY DIOS, ME MORI CON ESTE EPISODIO JAJAJAJ!

**Cinderella: Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis fics! Algun dia los completare :D******

**Flipqy: *Totalmente roja* O-Otra pregunta a v-ver... Ya se! Por que la necesidad de matar a todos? Que carajo te han hecho ellos a ti? Otra cosa, totalmente fuera del tema... Me pareces lo mas sexy que he visto en mi penosa vida y sí, te sigo amando. (?******

**Flaky: A quien eligirias como novio? A Flipqy o a Flippy? (Tengan en cuenta que son completamente diferentes por dentro, por más que sean iguales por fuera)******

**Slpendid: TE JURO QUE ME MORI CON TU TERNURA Y TU ACTITUD INFANTIL (De buena onda lo digo) Si huviera sabido que querias que te preguntara a vos o huviera hecho. Perdoname T-T A veer... He visto unas fotos de un tal "Splendod" Es tu gemelo o que onda? ._. Es de pelo rojo y antifaz azul, completamente diferente a vos; pero nunca en mi vida supe quien era xD******

**Quedate tranquilo, cuando salga el prox capitulo te seguire preguntando Me pareces lo mas ADORABLE. Te mando un abrazo******

**Nutty: Bajala al azucar, de buena onda. JAJA :P Pregunta... te parece linda Flaky?******

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora :B Espero el prox cap**

Cinderella: ES QUE SON MUY BUENOS! *pulgarcito arriba* y con lo de la continuación, no te preocupes…yo tambien soy un desastre con eso soy…UNA MALDITA IRRESPONSABLE QUE BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Splendid: AY NO, EMPEZAMOS DE NUEVO *la carga y la mece como un bebe* ya ya cinderella…ya paso…

Cinderella: splendid..*ya bajame baka me siento como una novia recien casada T^T Y PENSAR QUE ME CASARA CON ALGUIEN COMO VOS ME DA MAS GANAS DE…BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T^T *llanto deconsolado*

Splendid: HEEY *con sonrisa seductora* limpio, plancho y me dejo pegar…*le giña un ojo*

Flipqy: tienes la palabra desesperación escrita en la frente* se cruza de brazos y sonrie burlon*

Splendid: woaah ahora el señor esta feliz de nuevo y empieza con sarcasmos ¬¬

FLIPQY: QUE DIJISTE?

Splendid: NADA SEÑOR

Cinderella: la gallina splendid jajaj

Splendid: al menos se te subio el animo…dale flippy contesta a tu fan!

Flipqy: no me digas que hacer…*resopla fastidiado* ¿a que te refieres con que necesidad? LA NECESIDAD DE ROMPER HUESOS, DESGARRAR MUSCULOS, DERRAMAR SANGRE POR LOS SUELOS, DESTRUIR ORGANOS…pff n oes eso suficiente? DIME ¿NUNCA LO HAS HECHO? Ver la roja sangre manchando las paredes…es es…simplemente hermoso *con lagrimas de emocion y mirada soñadora*

Cinderella: yo no

Splendid: otra mas que te llamo sexy y no a mi T.T

Flipqy: aceptalo retardado hasta cortandome las uñas de los pies soy mas sexy que lo que puedas soñar ser… gracias pequeña te dedicaria un asesinato, pero la autora no me deja asi que te dedico esto *le giña un ojo*

Cinderella: y flaky, cual es tu respuesta? *patea al splendid llorando en posición fetal en el suelo*

Flaky: Y-YO Y-YO no lo se…

Splendid. TRIO *cinderella le da un puntapié*

Flippy y flipqy: YO NO PIENSO COMPARTIRLA la agarran de los brazos, uno cada uno y se miran desafiantes*

Cinderella: No tienen remedio *sonrie complacida por el fanservice*

Cinderella: y tu splendi…*ve que el peliazul miraba la hoja con la pregunta fijamente*

Splendid: cinderella…crees que soy infantil?

Cinderella: pues claro…

Splendid: NO LO SOY NO LO SOY *llora como un bebe y hace un berrinche*

Cinderella: pero dice que eres tierno

Splendid: eso ya lo sabia…TOMA ESO FLIPQY DICE QUE SOY TIERNO Y QUE ME AMA

Cinderella: ella no…¬¬

Splendid: CASEMONOS MAÑANA PRINCESA MIA Y TE HARE MI REINA *recibe una patada voladora de cinderella*

Cinderella: no te pago por conquistar fans…¬¬ y la prengunta sobre splendont

Splendid: *levantandose del suelo adolorido* AH SI ES MI HERMANITO MENOR *esquiva un proyector que sale volado de la tribuna* Y NUNCA ME PERDONO QUE LE HAYA GANADO GYAAA *una ballena llega volando y lo aplasta* ASI SE HACE HERMANITO L OESTAS SUPERANDO. *pulgar en alto*

nutty: JAMAS JAMAS ME QUITARAN MIS DULCES * sale corriendo dramáticamente*

cinderella. Splendid!

Splendid: entendido! *sale corriendo tras nutty* y que dices sobre si flaky es lindaaaaaa?*corriendo con el micrófono a su lado*

Nutty: si fuera de caramelo me la comería

Flipqy y flippy: OYEEE

Cinderella: owww eres una cosita super tierna…*acariciando la ballena que habia arrojado splendont* QUIEN ES UN CETACEO LINDO ¿Quién ES? TUU SI TUU *recomponiendose* err…eso fue todo por hoy lo continuar eni buen pueda…NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO HAPPY TREE FRIENDS CHAT SHOW! *pasa corriendo nutty con cuchillo clavado en el craneo y detrás splendid sudando agitado*

Cinderella: y eso como demonios paso…


End file.
